The Darkness In Which We Share
by Seera'sTopHat
Summary: "We're so alike... Aren't we, Sasuke?" Two opposites reside in the shadows, drawn together by a single bond they shared. Sweet love and tender kisses, Sasuke must prove why he craves the smile of the sunshine boy. And Naruto, must find the key to love.
1. The Shadowed People

**Title: The Darkness In Which We Share.**

**Pairing(s): SasuNaru**

**Rating: T **

**Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing, but you already knew that, didn't you. **

**Chapter 1: The Shadowed People **

_The rain battered off the window of the classroom, the storm still as fierce as when it first started earlier that morning. There, Naruto was stuck inside. With his hand on the glass, he painfully looked to the gates. He expected to see that figure all day. Never once did he arrive. The blonde had to wonder what had happened to him. It was never like him not to show up. It only made the pain Naruto's heart ache even more. The door slid open and in walked two men. Iruka glanced up from his book, startled to see the two men in black, both drenched by the rain. However, they bypassed the brown haired man and walked past the other children, heading for that one lone child sitting on the windowsill. _

"_Naruto Uzumaki?" one of the voices asked, sounding dark and demanding._

_The cerulean eyes flew wide, the orbs of blue shaking within their white cage. The blonde trembled, scared with why he was wanted. Slowly, he moved his shoulders around, showing only half his face to the two men. He recognized them immediately. They were the police force. He focused his eyes on one of them, thinking that he remembered them for somewhere._

"_We have some bad news for you..." the other added._

**-I-**

The figure dashed down the street. The golden sun reflected off his bright yellow hair, blinding anyone who dared pass the boy. The tanned figure, bag in hand, rushed further down the streets, turning corners this way and that. People quickly moved out the way, his white shirt blowing in the breeze. His feet thundered along the road like never before, though it was a constant, recurring thing. He should have been used to it by now. Leaping over a fence, the blonde made it to the gates, just as the bell sounded. Dashing past a couple of girls, he reached the door and threw it open, greeting the school entrance with a large grin. It was something he always did. That grin...was his trademark. That trademark belonged to Naruto Uzumaki. He rushed around the corner of the building and climbed the stairs in a record time of five seconds – no kidding. He skidded to a stop at his classroom door and slid the door open, embracing his lateness with his cheesy smile. Waltzing in like nothing had happened, Naruto held his bag over his shoulder and smiled proudly. Reaching his desk beside the window, the blonde collapsed with a hard sigh. _Safe..._he thought to himself.

"Uzumaki! You're late!" the harsh words of his teacher rumbled throughout the room, making the chair shake, even with its somewhat heavy occupant.

The brown haired man folded his arms, narrowing his eyes down on Naruto. While the blonde admitted that Iruka was his best teacher, he hated the man's wrath. According to Naruko though, he was a sucker for nosebleeds. It just showed where his mind truly laid. Naruto couldn't help but giggle at the thought.

"What's so funny? You think it's good to be late for class! No wonder you're failing!" Iruka screamed over the chatter, making everyone in the class turn to Naruto.

It was nothing new though. Everyday was the exact same. He'd always be late, always be shouted at, get a small punishment and that was the end of it. Nothing ever came of it.

"So what if I do, sensei?" Naruto smirked, wiping the small amount of sweat that had gathered from his forehead.

The rage in Iruka only gathered more, his face turning red and enlarging in front of Naruto. The blonde pushed himself back in his seat as the man before him looked like he was going to pop any moment. Suddenly, Iruka sighed and swallowed back that anger. He turned his back on Naruto and folded his arms.

"You're getting a detention. Be at the usual place," he uttered, before heading back to front of the class.

It was always like that. Never once had Iruka given him the full wrath. And while Naruto was glad, sometimes he did wish Iruka shouted at him, because then at least someone would be speaking to him. It always felt so lonely to Naruto. He never really had any friends – except Naruko, though she was his sister, but she didn't count. And anyway, she was always busy with work, returning at all hours of the day.

"Anyway, let's check attendance," Iruka began.

Naruto slouched in his chair, veering his gaze to the window. He watched the outside world go by. People walked on in the sunshine, they smiled, they were happy... And it made Naruto sad. While the boy was staring at the outdoors, he was unaware of a set of eyes on him from a few seats behind. The darkest eyes known gazed on the skull of the sunshine haired teenager. The pale chin rested itself on a pair of clasped hands that matched its colour perfectly. The firm line of his mouth parted for just a brief moment, and then those eyes changed their view, watching the teacher like they should have done in the first place. _Naruto Uzumaki..._The owner of the eyes thought, his mental voice cold and emotionless.

**-II-**

At morning break, Naruto took a walk along the corridors of the school. It was the least he could do to make it seem that he wasn't so lonely. Most people would just think he was walking to see a friend in another class or just coming from there. It wasn't something you questioned. Still, he kept the smiling look on his face, just as a front. He didn't want to look vulnerable. He'd probably pounce the next person that acknowledged his presence, though he did have some self restraint. Walking up the corridor, the cerulean eyes focused on a figure. He had ebony hair, pale skin and cold look about him. Naruto gritted his teeth. It was Sasuke Uchiha. The blonde twisted his face in disgust and strolled on past. The raven haired teen shoulder bumped him in the process, making him stagger backwards the way he was going. He caught the glance of a smirk before turning around and walking again. _Bastard!_ Naruto hissed mentally. He narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, his rather large canine fangs showing. Little did he know, Sasuke Uchiha had taken something from him. The raven haired boy unclasped his hand to show a small phone. He smirked at his success and pushed the flip phone into his pocket, before strolling along the corridor like he had done before.

Returning to his classroom, Naruto stretched his arms up and clasped his hands behind his skull, the long strands of yellow hair peaking through his fingers. Like always, he failed to see the pair of eyes on him. This time though, they were white, the owner of a girl with long, dark hair. The blonde teen walked right on by the first desk, the girl with white eyes blushing slightly. He failed to notice her. He was so oblivious to it all.

"Naruto, sit down already. Class will begin in a minute," a pink haired girl stood in the sapphire eyed boy's way.

He lowered his arms and smiled sincerely. The girl narrowed her eyes and stomped off, flicking her long hair behind her back. Naruto sighed and returned to his seat. He had always liked Sakura. His heart would always beat so fast when she was around him. He didn't know if it was love, because he had never really felt it before, but it was the closest feeling he had. He retreated to his seat and leaned back, hanging his arms over the back like he was half dead. His cerulean eyes stared up at the ceiling. _Maa, I hate this_, he thought to himself. _I bet you're watching this, just wondering what happened to me, right? I wonder the same things..._ Naruto turned his head to watch the door. Sasuke Uchiha wandered in at that moment, looking stoic as ever. No one would put a smile on that guy's face, ever. Sakura, bounded right up to the raven haired boy, offering a large smile.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun!" she giggled, grasping her hands behind her back.

Sasuke only made a small groan in reply and walked right past the girl, not bothering with her at all. That was something Naruto would never get. Sasuke was passing up the chance of being with a beautiful girl. He didn't care about girls, or anyone for that matter. It was weird, in Naruto's mind, why Sakura would even go after someone like Sasuke. He clearly wasn't interested. Couldn't she go for someone who at least cared for her. For example; him. Still, there was nothing Naruto could do about it.

**-III-**

Naruto unlocked his front door and slid it open, wandering inside. The house was empty and silent. This meant that Naruko was working late again. The smile dropped from his face and the shoulders slouched, finally being able to take pity in himself. He threw his bag on the couch and wandered to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he took out a can of soda. Standing in the doorway of the living room, he opened the can and began to pour its contents down his throat. _Did you think we'd be this lonely, Naruko and I?_ The blonde asked internally. _I didn't..._ After finishing his drink, Naruto chucked the can in the trash and made his way to his room. It was a combination of orange a black. While the walls were a bright orange, with the carpet to match, his drawers were almost near black, as was his desk and wardrobe. He made his way to the side of his bed and collapsed forward onto the softness. He longed for that comfort. Everyday he would think about being in someone's arms. He didn't care whose they were, as long as he was wanted there. Turning his head to the side, so he could breathe, Naruto closed his eyes with a short sigh.

"_Naruko...what were they like?"_

"_It's probably best that you don't remember. That way it will never hurt as much. I knew them well, remember them so clearly, that it aches in my heart more than it does in yours..."_

"If it hurts so much, then how can you stand the pain? I can barely take what I feel..." Naruto whispered, partially opening his eyes.

He focused on the window, with the rays of the sun still beaming through. Bright and prosperous. That had always been his thought of them. From what little Naruko had told of them, he knew enough to know that they cared and loved him so much. Yet, he could never find the key to that door. The love they had for him was locked away. He highly doubted he would find the key after all this time. It was selfish of him really, or so he thought. Couldn't he just be content with what he had? After all, Naruko worked so hard to keep them both, to prove to social services that she could handle the family, look after the two of them.

"Naruto! I'm home!" a joyous, female voice shouted out.

Usually, Naruto would greet her, smile and try to be happy. Today though, he just didn't have the energy. Instead, he buried his head further into the bed and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep so he had some sort of excuse as to why he never replied. Just as thought, Naruko opened his bedroom door and stared at her younger brother lying on his bed. Her face softened from the gleeful grin to a bitter-sweet sadness.

"Naruto..." she uttered, slowly stepping towards the edge of the bed.

She reached a hand out and ruffled his hair, his yellow spikes feeling like warm silk on her fingertips. _You were always so much like him_, she thought. Retracting her hand and dropping it by her side, Naruko turned and walked back out the room, without so much of a glance backwards. She knew his smile, his happiness was fake, but he was trying so hard all the time. She had to given him credit for trying to make her smile. With the sound of the door closing, Naruto pried his eyes open and stared out the window again. On the bed stand, the cerulean eyes glanced to the photo of four people. Two children and two adults. However, the sun's rays reflected off of the faces of the two adults, only showing the younger versions of Naruko and Naruto. Sitting up, the blonde removed his eyes from the photo and stared into space. He didn't blink for a few moments, but suddenly, the doorbell went, waking him from his stupor. He pushed himself off his bed and wandered to the door, opening it slightly to see Naruko rush to their front entrance. He heard the mumbled form of a voice and then Naruko's high pitched glee that somewhat resembled Miku Hatsune*.

"Naruto! It's for you!" his sister shouted, making the shriek that Naruto oh just loved.

Pouting slightly, the blonde emerged from his room and wandered past his sister to the door, making a small remark on how she should think about toning down her voice. The elder of the siblings took this to quite some offence and stomped off in a huff. Clearly she hadn't grown up at all. Turning to the door, Naruto stopped short, shocked to say the least as to why that person was standing in his doorway. Of course, it was Sasuke Uchiha. Quickly, the blonde took up a pose of disgust and anger, demanding harshly as to why this piece of vulgar rubbish was bothering him. Calmly, the ebony haired Uchiha delved into his pocket and brought something out. Holding out his hand to Naruto, he unravelled his fingers, revealing a slightly worn flip, mobile phone with a charm hanging off the end which could be recognized as a misshapen frog.

"Oh..." the younger of the two uttered, feeling slightly bad for acting the way he did, "I didn't even realize it was missing..."

Sasuke blinked for a moment, as Naruto slowly took the phone and stuffed it into his pocket, "I found it at school. You must have dropped. I thought you'd probably need it," the Uchiha shrugged.

The younger's pupils glanced to the floor for a moment. _Yeah, on the twelfth of never. Who's gonna give me a message, huh?_ Naruto thought to himself, mentally rolling his eyes at the same time. Plastering a big grin on his face, the blonde rubbed the back of his hair, kneading the fluffy spikes through his fingers.

"Well thanks. I'd be lost without it," he chuckled, veering his gaze back to his mortal enemy.

"I'll see you at school then. Goodbye," Sasuke replied as he turned to leave.

"Yeah! See ya tomorrow!"

Naruto watched Sasuke as he walked down the garden path and out the high gate. His eyes followed the movements of the Uchiha very carefully, making sure that he'd get down the street all right. It was a rough area, nothing like where _he _came from. Dropping the smile, Naruto shook his head and slid the door shut. He sighed and leaned forward, resting his palm against the wooden frame. Still, a ghost of smile traced his face, something he'd never admit to anyone.

While Naruto hated Sasuke and vice versa, underneath the Uzumaki had actually very much admired Sasuke. He knew that his parents had died while serving on the force, leaving him and his older brother. In conclusion, he and Sasuke were very much alike, giving Naruto some hope to find a true friendship. But because of Sasuke's arrogance and obnoxiousness, plus his aura that just made people love him, made this hope turn to hate, making Sasuke Uchiha his eternal rival. He wanted to be friends, but never had the latter shown any interest in doing so. However, Naruto noted that the Uchiha never seemed to have any friends of his own, not true friends, best friends, people he could turn to. And it gave Naruto a little hope again, that hope residing in that small smile. Inside, he was shining. Perhaps...he wasn't so lonely after all. Maybe, just maybe, he could find that happiness to make his heart not ache so much. Naruko had buddies, why couldn't he?

**-IV-**

Hands in his pockets, a smirk on his face, Sasuke felt triumphant. His heart was glowing and beating at an alarming rate. The dark eyes he owned gazed up at the sun and he stopped in his tracks. He made Naruto smile. That's all he could think about. Sasuke made a low noise at his own stupidity. He felt like a perverted fangirl, squealing – mentally – because she was brave enough to talk to _that_ guy. Shaking his head a small bit, the Uchiha resumed his pace, slow and casual. At least he had something to think about when he got home. Yes, he admired that smile, that façade Naruto wore around everyone. Sasuke just hoped that one day it would be truly real. He was a kind soul after all, he deserved a little joy, as did himself.

Sighing, Sasuke gave a small smile to no one in particular, though the girls he was passing shrieked in delight, badly containing their glee. He chuckled mentally. Really, he wanted Naruto to shriek and whine like those girls, though he couldn't put his finger on why. He didn't even know why he took his phone in the first place and put his number in it. Really, he just wanted an excuse to talk to Uzumaki, but still he found himself wondering why. Why did he favour Naruto's opinion over all? Why did he crave that beautiful smile? Why did he want to be liked by this boy? Why was he even thinking about him that way anyway? The answer eluded Sasuke. He'd just have to keep on giving into these demands and hopefully he would find out. Maybe then, he'd know why he truly wanted to spend all his time with Naruto. For now though, he would just bask in the glory of achieving his heart's desire, taking it only one step at a time.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Sasuke stopped short as he reached the high arched gate that led into one of the many gardens of the Uchiha estate. He internally groaned at the annoyance and pushed the main gate open, revealing a large, stone path with pebbles covered in moss at each side, leading up to a tall and big front door. It was like a mansion, though actually it was a little too small to be classed as a mansion. Quietly walking down the path without a noise, almost as if he didn't want anyone to hear, Sasuke reached the main door and turned the knob, slowly pushing it forward. However, the old building it was, the door creaked and the light poured into the dark hallway. The ebony haired teen peered into the shadows of the hallway, glancing around, though it seemed like he was checking if the coast was clear. Deeming it was, he tip toed inside and gently closed the door behind him, making a small click as it shut properly. The boy scurried down the hall, discarding his shoes neatly at the door and made his way to a door. Just as he turned to the handle, a dark voice called out.

"So you're back, Sasuke," it said in a low tone, masculine and condescending.

The black orbs flew wide, the irises trembling within their white cell. _Shit..._ A voice in Sasuke's head breathed. Swallowing slightly, Sasuke loosened his grip on the door and turned to the black silhouette standing halfway down the curved stairs. All that could be seen were the whites of his eyes.

"I didn't think you'd be back so soon. After all, you did go to see the Uzumakis...right?" Sasuke didn't need to see his face to know that his brother was smirking.

The younger of the two snarled and clenched his jaw, turning his hands into tight fists as he continued to stare at the shadowed figure on the staircase. This was his cause of anger and despair, the reason why he was so closed off and barely wanted to company. It was because this man had forced him to. And he loathed him for it.

"Itachi," Sasuke hissed with hate lathering his tongue.

**A/N:**

**Seera (MB): **_**Dun, dun duu! Itachi makes his entrance XD (Because we all love him!) **_

_**I hoped you like my first Naruto fic. It's a SasuNaru, because that's my favourite couple in the whole wide world. Anyway, the beginning is a little snip it from another part of the story, but I'm not telling you any more. Please review, fave, alert this story. I do appreciate the feedback. Crap? Rubbish? Okay? OCC? You tell me.**_

_*Miku Hatsune – a character made by Crypton as a voice synthesizer. A program used by a computer to make and cover songs of Japanese, though English and other languages have been attempted. ___


	2. Red and Black

**Title: The Darkness In Which We Share.**

**Pairing(s): SasuNaru, implied KakaIru, **

**Rating: T **

**Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing, but you already knew that, didn't you. **

**Chapter 2: Red and Black**

Yawning his head off, still feeling terribly sleepy, Naruto groggily watch his maths teacher drone on and on about simultaneous equations and algebra and rubbish. The blonde didn't have the energy to keep up and resorted to laying his head down on his arms, his cerulean eyes resigned to watching the outside world. School often felt like a prison to him. It did for most children. The blonde sighed and the bright blue eyes began to close, the edges of his view beginning to darken. Yet, sleep would not come easily, as something pointy prodded into the back of his and floated to the ground. Peering down at the paper plane, Naruto carefully picked it up and opened it to read its contents – if it had any. And it did.

_Don't you know how to check your messages, dobe?_

_-Sasuke_

Giving the paper a blank stare, Naruto crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it over his shoulder, conveniently hitting Sasuke's head, not that the blonde noticed in the slightest. Still, Naruto pulled out his phone and hid it under the table, glancing at his main screen. There was two new messages. Clicking on the first one, he immediately saw that the name read 'Sasuke Uchiha'. He swallowed hard, just wondering how in the hell his rival's name was showing up on a text. Nevertheless, he clicked on it and scanned over the words in bold text.

_Want to go to the arcade after school? _

_-Sasuke_

A bitter-sweet smile rose to Naruto's face. Never had anyone actually ever asked go places, to spend time with them. He no longer cared that it was Sasuke who was inviting him. He could kiss him to death at his glee that he felt inside. Of course he didn't, who would, right? Moving to the next message, the Uzumaki noticed that this was from Sasuke also.

_Hey, dobe, I don't like being ignored. Tell me if you want to go or not, or I'll invite someone else!_

_-Sasuke_

He chuckled at this. Never had he seen some kind of emotion in Sasuke, even if it was via a text message. With the use of words and symbols, he knew that the Uchiha was pretty angry at him for not replying. Sighing, Naruto quickly gave the Uchiha his response, making the latter's mobile start to ring during the class. Shoving his phone in his pocket, Naruto turned with the rest of his class to here the familiar song of World is Mine, performed by the Vocaloid group. _Who'd have thought that was his ringtone?_ Naruto had to stifle the urge to laugh, though a clear smirk shone through. He watched as Sasuke fumbled about, looking for his phone. Finally, when he had taken it from his bag, he stopped the ringing and sighed, knowing that he was in trouble.

"Sasuke Uchiha! What is the school's policy on mobile phones?" the maths teacher raged.

She leaned over the desk, a fire practically sparking in her eyes. It definitely fitted her hair according to Naruto. The ebony haired boy replied with a suitable answer, apologizing for forgetting to turn off his phone. However, the Uchiha was awarded a detention, which meant that Naruto and he wouldn't be going to the arcade that day. Upon hearing this, Naruto turned back to sit properly in his seat and groaned quietly. It really was his fault Sasuke got the detention, so he could only do one thing. The sunshine haired boy rose from his seat and took in a large breathe, gaining quite a few looks.

"Sensei, I apologize. I was the one who made Sasuke's phone ring," Naruto admitted, receiving a few gasps.

Mentally, he smiled. Out of all the people wanting Sasuke's number, Naruto had been the one to earn it. He felt like doing some sort of in your face dance. That would just get him into more trouble though. It really wasn't worth it.

"Naruto Uzumaki! How many times have I said before about texting in class. You'd think you'd learn by now, but it never seems to penetrate that idiotic brain of yours! Detention!" she teacher raged, making a floppy hand movement for Naruto to sit down.

Sasuke stared at his blonde desire. He blinked. It took a moment for him to get out of his daze, but still he couldn't believe it. Naruto had willingly given himself up, earning himself a detention as well. The Uzumaki could have gotten away with it, but he had continued with the troublemaker streak, making his record even longer. The Uchiha felt a swell of joy. Because when Naruto Uzumaki defended you, you knew everything was going to be all right.

**-I-**

The classroom the two boys sat in was silent. Naruto had sat all the way across the other side the room, his arms folded and his legs perched up on the table next to him as he leaned back against the wall. The evening sun radiated into the classroom, illuminating his tanned skin and making his lush hair brighter than ever. Sasuke couldn't stop staring. He was glad he was the only to appreciate this beauty, but he felt sorry for Naruto that no one else could see the wonders he saw. No one understood Naruto more than Sasuke. The ebony haired boy glanced at the message Naruto had sent him only a few hours before.

_Sure. But why are you being so nice to me?_

_-Naruto_

He shook his head momentarily, his long, dark bangs flipping over his nose, before sliding off to hang around his neck. Letting out a long, exasperated breathe, Sasuke pushed himself up from the desk onto his feet and turned his shoulders towards the blonde sitting in the back. Quickly, the Uchiha strode over and sat in the chair exactly opposite Naruto, resting his arm up on the table where the blonde's feet lay. As if on cue, the sapphire eyes began to open. Upon then viewing of Sasuke, they flapped wide open, alert and ready.

"Sasuke?" a slurred voice of someone who had either been drinking or had just gotten out of bed asked.

"Dobe," the elder of the two smirked.

Frowning at the other, Naruto quickly became angry. Of course, Sasuke knew why Naruto always adopted this first movement. He didn't want to be vulnerable, to appear weak. He had to be bulletproof of everything and everyone, for fear of being walked all over. And also, Sasuke hadn't forgotten that his number one rival was him. As someone once said, there is a fine line between love and hate. And it was on that very line that Sasuke and Naruto stood.

"Calm down, dobe. I just wanted to say thank you," Sasuke groaned, resting the side of his head on his propped up hand.

With a lightening style blink, Naruto's angry diminished and turned into confusion. _He is such an idiot,_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Why...?" the blonde uttered, the shadows of room covering over his eyes.

Sasuke sighed and glanced to the front of the room for a minute. Why, indeed. Why did he need to thank Naruto? Why did he have to do anything concerning Naruto? Hate? Friendship? Want? Desire? ...Love? Sasuke shivered at the last thought, yet it didn't sound so far fetched.

"I don't really know..." he replied with a weak chuckle, "I guess I just wouldn't expect you defend me in such a way."

The raven haired veered his gaze back to the blonde, deeming it ready to make eye contact again. However, the cold stare was cut short, as a giant grin had appeared over Naruto's face.

"Defend you?" the Uzumaki laughed, "Gee, what planet do you live on, teme? I just felt sorry for ya. Being it your first detention and all. I wasn't defending you. I have a reputation to keep up."

While Sasuke was pretty certain Naruto was lying, he couldn't help but feel the pang in his gut and the ache of his heart breaking. Neither of them would ever admit how much they meant to each other unless one of them took the first baby step. And like always, Sasuke knew Naruto wouldn't make the first move, hence why he invited the latter out to the arcade.

"Lie all you want, dobe. I know what you really think. You wouldn't have accepted my invite if you didn't care a little, or are you that lonely?" Sasuke retorted, hissing slightly.

He didn't intend for half the mean that came out his mouth, but once he started, there really was no holding back. Thank God he a little more self control when it came to – kind of – stalking Naruto. Suddenly, though, the sunshine haired teen was up from his seat, clenched fists and an enraged look upon his face.

"Who are you to say what I think? You can't get into my head! I know what your family has done to people! I know what _he_ did to _them_!" Naruto shrieked.

Sasuke gulped. While it was true, his brother was a master at getting inside people's heads, he didn't understand what Naruto meant by _them_. The raven haired boy reached out to Naruto's wrist, confused and willing to comfort the blonde if need be.

"Get off me!" the Uzumaki protested, flinging his hand to rid himself of the Uchiha's touch, "Forget the arcade! Screw you and screw this place, I'm going!"

The tanned blonde stormed off, grabbing his bag as he paced over to the door. Before leaving he spoke again. His voice was quiet, almost no one could hear it. Unfortunately, Sasuke did.

"I hate you..."

And he was gone.

Sasuke stared at the closed door. While their rivalry had filled with hatred, neither had said to the other they hated them. The words, they didn't suit Naruto. Yet it was his voice that had spoke them. Groaning, Sasuke stood up and gingerly picked up his bag, swinging it over his shoulder. He walked in the footsteps of Naruto and left the room. All his plans, they were starting to fade. And that pain in his chest, it was growing and growing. Just how could he make it all stop?

**-II-**

The next day, Naruto wasn't at school. It saddened Sasuke. He was already to apologize to his desire and invite him back out to the arcade. However, when Naruto didn't appear the day after that, Sasuke grew worried. While Naruto was a lazy ass and basically did no work at all, he wasn't someone to ditch school. There had to have been a reason. Still, the dark eyed teen decided not to act upon his worry, figuring that it was probably nothing. But then Naruto didn't appear the next day. Three days in row, not one had Naruto appeared for school. It was at this point in time that Sasuke overheard Iruka talking to the headmistress about Naruto's unheard of absences. The ebony haired pressed his back to the wall and strained to hear the words which his registration and Japanese teacher was saying.

"Tsunade-sama, he's never gone this long. Naruko-san hasn't been in contact with the school either. I'm worried. Kakashi and I were due to go round to see them tomorrow, but I can't wait that long,"Iruka pleaded.

_What the hell would Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei got to do with Naruko and Naruto?_ Sasuke asked himself mentally, before tuning back into the conversation.

"Iruka. Please, calm down. Naruko came in and talked to me this morning. Something is...distressing Naruto. However, I believe she is still expecting you and Kakashi tomorrow," the head of Konoha High School replied, hesitating over the words concerning Naruto.

Sasuke stepped away from the wall. He heard what he needed to hear. He started to walk away down the hall, hanging his head. At least he knew Naruto was okay, but the worry would never leave him. What was distressing Naruto? Was it their small argument? Was it that he was alone? Was he being bullied? Though Sasuke knew the answers to most of those questions. The only way he'd ever to get know was to ask Naruto, and at the same time, why not apologize as well. His mind set, Sasuke rushed off down the hall, determined to make things right between him and his desire. After all, he still wanted to go out to the arcade with Naruto. He wanted to spend some kind of time with him, explain things better to him, tell the blonde his deepest secrets, things he couldn't share with anyone else.

**-III-**

Naruto sat comfortably at his desk, drawing out his favourite characters from a cartoon he used to watch. He didn't exactly catch up with the episodes anymore. Pressing down on the paper, the blunt instrument snapped, causing the blonde growl in frustration. He scrunched up the ruined piece of artwork and furiously threw it at his waste-paper bin, succeeding in hitting it off the wall and getting it in the bucket, not that he noticed or cared at this moment in time. Usually he would have done a dance, smiled or just shouted with glee, but lately, Naruto worse for wear. It was like his ability to keep happy was fading and fast too. A ring of the doorbell pulled the sapphire eyed teen away from his gaze of the broken pencil. Pushing himself up out of the chair, Naruto staggered to the door, practically in a daze, though anyone could mistake it for being drunk. The doorbell rang again, and Naruto protested, saying he was on his way. It was probably Naruko, forgetting her keys again. After Naruto got to the door, he unlocked it and slid it open, half expecting to see his sister on the other side. He didn't expect the face that came though.

"It's you..." he whispered, the shadows of his dark house casting down over his eyes.

The body slipped in past without a word, brushing Naruto's shoulder. The blonde closed the door and turned to the figure standing in his living room. With clenched fists, the boy dashed forward and punched the face of the other, red hair flying as their head swung back, a large red mark appearing where the fist had made contact.

"So much for a 'welcome home' or a 'how you been'," the flame haired chuckled, massaging his cheek.

"Do you have any idea how worried we've been! I thought... I thought they had gotten to you too!" Naruto shouted, bearing his teeth at the other.

A hand reached out and ruffled Naruto's hair and the younger couldn't help but lean in to the touch. He loved those hands caressing his hair. A smile landed on both of their faces. Red eyes gazed into blue.

"You haven't changed, kid," the elder chuckled, a lightness to his voice, sounding playful and energetic.

"I'm glad you're back..." Naruto whispered, somewhat sad that the hand had now left his head.

**-IV-**

Reaching his home, Sasuke bolted up to his room, avoiding his brother at all costs. He flew the door open, chucked his bag down on the bed and darted to his closet, rummaging for something decent to wear. Eventually, he pulled out a black pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeved, grey and black, stripped t-shirt. Quickly discarding his Konoha High uniform, Sasuke put his new attire on. Gathering his uniform up, the Uchiha carried it downstairs and into the kitchen, properly placing the uniform in the washing machine, making it ready for the next week of use.

"What do you mean he's back? He can't be! He's dead!" Itachi's voice shrieked from the office, carrying all the way around to Sasuke's ears.

The ebony haired boy peered out the kitchen into the long hallway and tip toed across the room, waiting at the office door. He was curious as to what Itachi was on about after all.

"Damn it..." the muttered voice of Itachi spoke, followed by a thump, which Sasuke could only presume to be his fist on the desk.

Whatever it was, whoever was alive, it definitely seemed to piss him off. Sasuke edged along the wall, peeking his eye into the keyhole of the room. On the far side, in front of the bay window, Itachi sat with his head in his hands.

"No... They'll try all over again... I can't let this happen. They've got to pay! _He_ has to die!" Itachi snarled, slamming his fists back down on the wood of the desk.

Wood chips flew out of the dent in their desk, papers flew across the room in the breeze of the spring evening, while the curtain flapped, making Itachi's hair flow in its most natural and beautiful way. He looked...broken, defeated almost, to Sasuke. The determination that was there seconds ago had just evaporated.

"I know you're there, Sasuke," Itachi called out, making the onyx eyes freeze in shock.

How long had his brother known that? How and why? It shouldn't have been surprising in the least, but nevertheless, Sasuke stood properly and turned the knob of the door, opening the door just enough for his slim body to fit through.

"How long have you been there?" Itachi questioned, diving straight into the conversation.

"Long enough. Who's going to die?" Sasuke spat back, the look of non-emotion on his face.

"No one of your concern. Weren't you going somewhere? To see a girl perhaps? Or even...a boy?"

Sasuke's eyes flew wide, becoming the shape of saucers. It really did amaze Sasuke sometimes how his brother knew so much about him, while he knew so little of the elder Uchiha. They looked alike, both with the same facial features, dark hair and eyes, and their pale skin. Though Itachi had two long marks that reached from the bottom of his eyes, down along his cheeks almost to the tip of his nose. To someone who didn't know him – if there were any – he looked sleep deprived; the case may have been, who could tell?

Resigning himself to the look of non-emotion, Sasuke placed his hands in his pockets and gave a vague 'hn'. Itachi chuckled, a smile sprinting across his mouth, which was a rare sight; less rare than Sasuke however. The elder brother raised himself from his desk and wandered over to his brother's small frame, hands nestled in the pockets of tailor made suit trousers.

"May I ask who you are going to visit?" Itachi asked, making his smile perhaps more sincere.

"Why would you care?" Sasuke snapped.

Itachi's smile faded and he glanced to the ground. _That's right, Sasuke... I haven't been a very good brother since mother and father died..._ The elder raven haired thought to himself. Sasuke sighed, giving into his brother's silent plea.

"Naruto Uzumaki..." Sasuke muttered.

Itachi's eyes widened for split second and an awkward silence descended between the two brothers. The younger of the two then shuffled out of the room, leaving Itachi to stare at the now closed door. Little did Sasuke know, but his brother's little desire was in grave trouble. The latter, as well, did not know this. Grabbing his coat and his car keys, Itachi followed Sasuke out of the house. At least he could do was soften things a bit and warn Naruko. What an odd reunion this was going to be, Itachi pondered to himself.

When the Uchiha brothers reached the Uzumaki household, the elder of the two beat Sasuke to the door, ringing the doorbell in a fierce manner. Sasuke grumbled under his breathe. He folded his arms, mentally asking himself why his brother had to come a tag along. _What's with him anyway? Ever since I mentioned Naruto he's been acting strangely. He wouldn't even meet my gaze in the car. Bastard!_ The door finally slid open, revealing a tall, spiky, red haired man, who looked about Itachi's age. He wore a similar grin to Naruto's and had red eyes. He was tanned a muscled, almost a mirror to Naruto. However, Sasuke was certain that Naruto's only sibling was Naruko and the man was far too young to be his father – he was dead as well. The smile dropped and Naruto popped his head out under the man's arm. The blonde wore a grin until he saw Sasuke's face and then it died, just like the mystery man's.

"Oh... It's you," Naruto spoke with a deflated voice.

"Naruto! I need to speak to you. I'm really-" however, Sasuke apology would have to wait, as his brother made to open his mouth.

The red haired and the raven haired had been staring at each other for the entire time. It was at this point that both Naruto and Sasuke were thoroughly confused. It seemed like the two knew each other.

"Itachi Uchiha..." the bright, crimson eyed one spoke.

"Kyuubi Namikaze..." Itachi muttered back in his dead tone.

Sasuke felt like he knew the name, trying it out on his mental tongue.

_Kyuubi Namikaze... Why is that so familiar?_

**A/N-**

_**Seera:** Ooooh, Kyuubi made an appearance! Well after seeing him featured as Naruto's brother in a doujinshi and then in a fanfiction, I decided – at last minute – to put him in. While the storyline remains relatively the same, as you can see, there is some kind of friction between Itachi and Kyuubi. Any idea why? Friends? Enemies? ...Lovers? You tell me. Also, with the KakaIru, I'm still on the fence as if to whether I like it or not, but in this story they are a couple :) _

_P.S. Since I finished this chapter yesterday, I couldn't wait for Wednesday and decided to release this chapter early. Thank you so much for all the reviews, story alerts, story faves, author faves. I've been getting a lot of feedback from this. Thank you to all you people in deviantART too! _

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE OF FANFICTION!**_


	3. An Apology Worthwhile

**Title: The Darkness In Which We Share.**

**Pairing(s): SasuNaru, implied KakaIru, possible ItaKyuubi **

**Rating: T **

**Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing, but you already knew that, didn't you. **

**Chapter 3: An Apology Worthwhile**

There they knelt on those cushions, just the three of them. Red bored into black and black bored into red. Sasuke felt uncomfortable with the tension in the room rising and rising. He couldn't wait until Naruto got back with the tea. The blonde did have a certain thing for living the mood, even when he, himself, wasn't exactly cheery. Which, by Sasuke's observations – such a stalker – was less and less each day.

"Almost done!" Naruto shouted from the kitchen, poking his around the door with that giant grin.

The raven haired could only guess that the sunshine boy was happy because he had guests, including Kyuubi, whoever the hell he was. Sasuke couldn't repress the small smile that touched his lips and shook his head with a small chuckle. However, he glanced back up to his brother and Kyuubi, still seeing how the two had refused to let each others' gaze disappear. It really did baffle how they hadn't lost this stare down when making their way to the table in the first place. So, with a sigh, Sasuke rested his head on his palm, his arm now leaning up on the table.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" he groaned, really not in the mood for one of his brother's showdowns.

After all, Sasuke still needed to apologize to Naruto. Though the latter had seemed to have forgotten all about it when everyone arrived. _Naruko, and then it'll be a party..._ Sasuke thought, grimacing at the idea. Just then, Naruto came through with a tray of home-made tea; four cups of steaming out tea. The blonde placed out all the cups and sat at the opposite end of Sasuke, considering the bad aura that both Itachi and Kyuubi were giving off. Sasuke gently took the cup and smelt it. Never before had Naruto made tea for him, or anything for that matter.

"Thank you," Sasuke nodded.

"Welcome," Naruto grinned, taking a long sip of his own tea.

What came next, however, was the tip of the iceberg in their day of weird and wonderful. Both Itachi and Kyuubi slowly picked their cups up at the same time and took a long sip, each finishing at the exact same time.

"Thank you very much, Naruto-kun," they both said in time, making Naruto's upper lip twitch.

"Yeah... You're welcome, but could you guys cut that out? It's kind of freaky," the blonde giggled, scratching at the back of his head.

_So cute..._ Sasuke thought dreamily, taking another sip of tea. Regardless of what Naruto said though, Itachi and Kyuubi continued to do everything in sync, keeping the long stare up as well. Had they even blinked? At some point, the two younger boys got bored and went to Naruto's room, trying to free themselves of the unwanted creepiness the elder two had brought upon them.

"Man, what's with your brother?" Naruto groaned, clasping his hands behind his skull.

Sasuke perched on the bed, glancing around Naruto's room. It was so bright and dark at the same time. The wooden furniture was so brown, it was almost black, but the curtains, sheets and cushions were bright orange, almost blinding Sasuke and as for that poster of the girl on the ceiling above Naruto's bed, well...he didn't want to think or look at _that_.

"Ah, are you appreciating the beauty of the womanly figure?" Naruto asked, appearing by Sasuke with a mischievous smile appearing across his features.

"It's disgusting," Sasuke replied bluntly.

The blonde looked outraged at Sasuke's words, so much that he practically fainted on the bed beside his so called rival. The ebony haired teenager peered at the other, poking his head just to get a reaction out of him.

"Are you gay or something?" Naruto sat up, seriously questioning his rival.

"What? I'm not gay," Sasuke spoke defensively.

Now that Sasuke of it, he really didn't know anymore. His desire for Naruto was always so overwhelming. He had asked himself if it was love, but no answer ever came to mind. Perhaps if he kissed him, maybe that would provide an answer, but Sasuke wasn't prepared to go and freak the blonde out. First, he'd have to establish some kind of friendship. So he glanced to the ground, keeping his face hidden by the hair that had fallen over his face.

"Hey...Naruto..." the elder of the two began.

"Hm?" hearing this, Sasuke knew he had the younger's attention.

"I'm sorry for what I said the other day... I...I really didn't intend on coming across so harsh."

Sasuke couldn't see the face behind him, but he wished he had. For it was full of surprise, lips partially opened, silently gasping and a hope starting to burn deep within those cerulean eyes. It was a picture that Sasuke would have never forgotten, had he seen it.

"I'm sorry too," Naruto replied, settling on a warm smile, unlike his idiotic grins.

The ebony haired boy whipped his head around, surprised himself for his desire's apology. The spiky haired blonde was watching the world out his window, the sun's rays making his hair glow. The onyx eyes watched Naruto, analyzing each and every move the younger made. For it was within those slight moves that Naruto reveal how he really felt about anything.

"I shouldn't have said I hated you, it wasn't true... And I'm sorry about what I said about your family. It was insensitive of me..."the blonde trailed off, It's just that I..."

The blonde couldn't seem to find the words, so he stayed gawking like a fish. Sasuke nodded and patted his shoulder, giving the silent meaning that he knew and it was all right. The raven haired then removed himself from the bed and began to peer at his desire's room. There were quite a few things from the boy's past; pictures of him and Naruko mostly, but there were a few when Naruto was tiny. It was in those pictures that Sasuke saw the two adults, the male blonde almost being a clone of Naruto. He could one conclude they were Naruto's parents. Then, Sasuke shuffled to the next photo and grinned at the sight. A slightly younger looking Kyuubi was holding Naruto with one arm, rubbing his knuckle into his head. The overall photo was slightly blurry, which meant it hadn't been posed. Standing up straight, Sasuke smiled softly at the memories. _Wow, he has so many happy memories. I wonder what happened to his parents_, Sasuke thought. He turned to glance at the blonde and saw him lying back on the bed, gazing at the ceiling, though thankfully his eyes were on that outrageous poster.

"Why don't we go to the arcade tomorrow?" Sasuke asked, "Presuming you have nothing important to deal with."

Naruto glanced up, staring wide eyed at the dark haired Uchiha, "Y-yes... I'm not doing anything tomorrow," and in a smaller mutter he said, "I never do anything..."

Sasuke winced. He had caught the speech. It hurt him because, regardless that Naruto could be fun and wonderful, people just ignored him, like his existence wasn't worth the effort. That disgusted Sasuke to no end.

"Then it's settled. I'll meet you in front of the arcade at eleven. We can get lunch too," Sasuke said half dejectedly – he didn't want to appear over enthusiastic.

"Yeah! We can go the Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto jumped up into a sitting position, a beam of smile appearing across his face.

It made Sasuke's heart glow like it had never done before. He made Naruto smile and act happy, even if it was just for two seconds. He would climb to the ends of the Earth if he had to.

"You know if you eat too much ramen, you'll just get fat," Sasuke chuckled, smirking at the blonde, "And it isn't all that nice to eat."

"Quit complaining! You chose the place where we're going to go and have fun, so I get to choose where we eat!" Naruto grinned, folding his arms with a look of triumph about his face.

The Uchiha wasn't going to argue, he had better things to do than waste his time fighting a losing battle. He shrugged and nodded, making the blonde jump up and down with excitement.

"This is going to be the best day ever!" and he knew Naruto meant it.

It really was going to be the best day ever, for both of them. For once, they'd forget the hatred that had always flowed between the two and open up to a world of friendship. They would be the people who they told their deepest secrets to, the ones to help the other, to comfort them in their time of need. That's what Sasuke wanted.

**-I-**

That night, Naruto couldn't sleep. He was far too excited about his trip out with Sasuke. So he lay under the covers, staring at the now bare ceiling. After what the Uchiha had said, Naruto had stripped the poster off and discarded with it, never to look at it again. He had vowed to never look at another one of them until Sasuke said it was all right, which Naruto thought was kind of weird. Really, why did he suddenly care what Sasuke thought? Perhaps it was because Sasuke would be his first proper friend. After all, Naruto didn't want to screw things up. He wanted this to work and he had always connected with Sasuke on some kind of higher level. No one else really did understand Naruto other than Sasuke, he was the only one who truly noticed him, acknowledged him even though they were rivals. He existed in someone's world, Sasuke's world and it made his heart glow. Yes...they would be good friends. Naruto would make sure of it.

The next morning, Naruto was up and about around about dawn, full of life, preparing his, his sister's and Kyuubi's breakfast. The young blonde was rushing about, gulping down a small bowl of whatever he had made and called out for the other two to wake up and eat their breakfast. Naruko emerged from her room, looking exhausted, the sheets of her bed wrapped around her body and the strands of her hair sticking up in all positions.

"Naruto, do you even realize what time it is?" Naruko groaned, discarding with her covers.

Underneath, she wore a pair of summer pyjamas, basically shorts and a t-shirt, which were a light blue. Naruto dashed from the kitchen into the living room, setting up the table. Never hard Naruko seen her brother help out so much, especially so enthusiastically.

"What's got you all worked up, huh?" she chuckled, scratching at her head.

"I'm going out today and wanna get breakfast out the way so I can ready!" Naruto exclaimed, clearing away his own dishes from the table.

_He didn't have to make us all breakfast if he wanted to do that,_ Naruko thought to herself. She giggled at her brother's work and sat down, picking up the well prepared breakfast. She picked up her sticks and began to eat.

"So who are you going out with? Is it some girl you've had your eye on?" Naruko giggled.

Naruto poked his head out the door of the kitchen and shook his head, "I'm going out with Sasuke!"

"WHAT? Is that why I found you both in the bedroom when I came in? I always knew it..."

The younger blonde furrowed his brows, clearly confused by what his sister meant. However, two seconds later he got it. It was like a ping inside his head and then he started frantically shouting that he and Sasuke weren't a 'thing' as some would call it.

"How the hell did you get _that_ idea?" Naruto exclaimed, leaving the kitchen.

"Well I've always thought Sasuke was more of a boy lover anyway. It really does make perfect sense."

_Hm, so she thinks he's gay too... It couldn't be. Plus, even if he was, I wouldn't have anything against him,_ Naruto thought, folding his arms. He leaned against the frame of the door, in one of his rare, calm moments where the seriousness ruled his body for those very few moments.

"Naruko, why do you always have to jump to the wrong conclusion all the time?" Naruto huffed, turning his back on his sister.

"It doesn't matter. I could well be wrong. Anyway, thank you for the food Naruto, you should probably get ready, right?" his sister smiled.

"Yes."

And on that note, Naruto left the room to get himself ready for the day ahead. It was just then that Kyuubi emerged from his room. He already knew Naruto was going to meet Sasuke, so he joined Naruko at the table.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," she replied, both of them smiling.

"Naruto seems well today."

"Yes, he's looking forward to seeing Sasuke."

There was a small silence for a moment and then they both laughed, each having the same thing on their mind.

"I'm glad it's finally beginning," Kyuubi chuckled.

"Me too. I think everyone saw it other than themselves," the blonde responded, tapping her finger on her chin.

"I believe so too."

**-II-**

When Naruto left the train station, he began to get a little worried about the upcoming day ahead. What if he said something again? What if he made Sasuke hate him? What if Sasuke made him hate Sasuke? So many thoughts started to revolve around Naruto's mind, that he didn't realize he was biblically freaking out, with Sasuke only standing across the street watching him, slightly baffled by the panic attack happening across the road from him.

"Oi, Naruto! What are you doing?" Sasuke's voice penetrated the mini freak out.

The blonde gasped and let go of his hair, as he had been clawing in frantically. The whiskered teenager stared at Sasuke. While they were both in casual wear, Sasuke had seemed to make quite an effort. It must have been the best of his casual wear he had on. And was that lip gloss on his lips? Naruto didn't want to know. The Uchiha was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a casual black button down with a fine leather jacket, which was open and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone. On the other hand, the Uzumaki had thrown on a pair of baggy jeans, an orange t-shirt with an orange zip jumper which he had left open and he certainly wasn't wearing lip gloss.

"You look nice," Sasuke complimented him, making Naruto glance away with somewhat wide eyes and a blush starting to flourish on his cheeks.

"Uh... Y-you too," Naruto gulped.

"So, shall we go?"

The sapphire eyed one nodded and the two of them walked side by side across the street an into the arcade. The lights of the games and the catchy songs took Naruto out of his embarrassed state and had him jump right into happy mode. He bounced about with glee, glomping Sasuke, thanking him so much, even though nothing had happened. The raven haired chuckled, trying to push the blonde off him. To each of them, this was certainly going to be an apology worthwhile.

**A/N: **

_Seera: I'm so sorry for being a day late. It makes me a terrible person, right? Actually, I was kind of disappointed with this chapter near the end. I felt like as the deadline closed in, I rushed it more and more. It did start out well in the beginning, however, I'll make it up to you next chapter. After all I have been watching JunJou Romantica, so the yaoi spirit is certainly flowing right now :D Anyway, after some thinking, I finally realized how the Itachi and Kyuubi – like the second storyline sort of thing – is going to go. After all, who stares at each other constantly like that? _

_Next chapter on Wednesday. I'll try not to be late since I start college the next day! I best get it done!_


	4. It Feels A Lot Like Love

**Title: The Darkness In Which We Share.  
>By: Seera'sTopHat<br>Pairing(s): SasuNaru, implied KakaIru, possible ItaKyuubi  
>Rating: T<br>Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing, but you already knew that, didn't you.**

**Chapter 4: It Feels A Lot Like Love**

Naruto and Sasuke played many different games, both laughing and enjoying themselves. It was only little things, but it had made such a difference. Already they had inside jokes and would say something about different surrounds, making more funny lines out of them. They each kept the other laughing in some way. It may have been the first time they had talked properly and calmly, but it fitted them so perfectly. Sasuke would even go to say it was destiny, but he wasn't _that_ cliché.

Once they had reached Ichiraku Ramen, it didn't take long for Naruto to guide the other to his favourite table and order both Naruto's favourite. Sasuke only chuckled when the man, Teuchi was his name, chatted to Naruto like he had knew him all his life. Ayame, Teuchi's daughter, also glanced in the boys' direction. While she was older than them, she could still look and blush too.

"I think Ayame keeps checking you out," Naruto chuckled slurping up his latest bowl of ramen – he had had about three already, "Girls never seem to fail around you."

"They're all too boring. All the same," Sasuke sighed, resting his chin down on the back of his hand, "When I find someone who interests me, keeps me on my toes, I'll follow them to the ends of the Earth."

Naruto laughed at this, showing off the chewed bits of noodle in his mouth. It made the Uchiha gag, but he didn't say anything, not a word. After all, he wasn't going to let anything ruin this date...uh, day out. Sasuke inwardly cringed, but he didn't let the slip up bother him. After all, he had only done it mentally.

"You know, I've always been jealous of you," Naruto said quite easily, like it were nothing to him, "You always attract the girls' attention."

"It's not something you want. Turn a few heads, yes, but a whole school and people outside, I think not," the raven haired scoffed, "It's not what I want."

The blonde nodded, somehow understanding Sasuke. The younger lapped up the rest of his noodles and then after a considerable amount of arguing, let Sasuke pay for the meal. Afterwards, the two walked outside into the warm spring afternoon. Hands in his pockets, Sasuke gazed at Naruto. Over the course of the day, he could feel his heart picking up in speed every time he watched Naruto. Of course, he had always felt a little different about the Uzumaki. He had always desired him, wanted to be with him, but Sasuke now had this other feeling, this feeling to grab Naruto and never let go, ever. It scared the Uchiha quite a bit and the worst part was it was so hard to resist. He felt himself panicking.

"Dude, you okay?" Naruto's words brought him away from his thoughts, "You've been staring at me for a while and you've gone all red."

The sunshine haired boy pressed his hand against Sasuke's forehead. The latter flinched for a moment and then tugged away from Naruto, quickly hissing that he was fine. He walked faster in front of the blonde, slightly alarming the latter.

"Hey Sasuke, are you sure?!" he persisted.

"I'm fine!" he snapped back, whipping himself around.

The look on the younger's face was enough to smash anyone's heart into pieces. _You stupid idiot!_ Sasuke cursed himself.

"I get it..." the blonde uttered, "It's me..."

"No, Naruto," Sasuke grabbed the blonde's shoulders, making him face him dead on, "It could never be you. Truth is, you've the only one I've ever felt close to outside my family. People try to befriend me, but I never feel connected to them like I do with you. We've only went out once, but already I feel like we've been friends for years and years."

And the truth was, they had, without even knowing it. Neither of them knew that the other wanted to be friends with them, to know them so badly. A respect for each other other lying underneath the surface. With black staring into blue and blue staring into black, Sasuke could barely contain himself any longer. He felt lustful. He had never left this feeling before, nor did he really want it. The idea of love sickened him to no end. Yet, the idea of wanting Naruto more filled his heart, making him high with intoxication. How could his feelings contradict each other? It wasn't possible.

The sapphire eyes widened, likely realizing what the elder had been saying. The softened and Sasuke removed himself from Naruto, smirking. He believed he brought the best out of Naruto, good and bad. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, the Uchiha turned to the path ahead.

"You know, Sasuke, I feel that too... I've always admired you and I've always been jealous too," Naruto admitted.

The raven haired turned to his best friend, a small part of surprise crossing over his face. The blonde was grinning at him, hands clasped behind his head, cupping the base of his skull. The two of them stood like that for a moment, before continuing down the street in silence. They didn't need to talk, it was so comfortable between them. However, soon came the time for them to part ways. Reluctantly, they both said goodbye and walked away to their respected homes. One in a run down area while the other was in a luxurious estate. And each felt lonely when doing so. Like a part of them was now gone with the other, and in a way, that part never really did belong to them...ever.

**-I-**

Arriving back home, Naruto couldn't help but feel a little sad. He had had one of the best days of his life, with Sasuke no less, and now he would have to renter the world of misery. Not this his home life wasn't happy, but it always felt so empty since... He didn't dare think of it. He may have been young, but it was the only memory from then that he could remember as clear as daylight. It haunted him certainly. Shaking his head, the blonde Uzumaki wandered into his home, greeted by two smiling faces. He made a small chuckle and plopped down on the cushion at the table, grinning his head off and cupping the back of his skull with both his hands.

"So...?" Naruko waited impatiently.

"I had a great time," Naruto chuckled.

Jumping up to her feet, the blond female twirled around on one foot, shouting her glee. Kyuubi and Naruto covered their ears, as her voice was an extremely high pitch when she got excited – which really was most of the time.

"What did you do?" Kyuubi asked, as Naruko finally settled down, feeling exhausted from her daft five minutes.

"We went to the arcade and then had ramen for lunch," the sunshine haired boy grinned.

"I'll make tea," Naruko offered, getting up and disappearing into the kitchen.

Kyuubi nodded and then turned back to Naruto, his red eyes becoming a lot harder and serious. It took the sapphire eyed teen by surprise, almost scaring him. Those red eyes...that day...it all came flooding back, again.

"There is something I've been meaning to tell you, something which I can't tell your sister," the red haired man began, glancing to the kitchen door, making sure his voice was low and wouldn't carry, "You're in great danger, Naruto. You may have not heard of them before, but a group called the Akatsuki is after you. You remember Itachi Uchiha, right?"

Naruto nodded, his mind flicking back to the memory of Kyuubi and Itachi's stare down contest. In the end, no one had won.

"Well he's a part of this group..." the red haired trailed off.

_What...?_ Naruto exclaimed mentally. _It can't be! Itachi is Sasuke's older brother. If Itachi's a part of this group then that could mean-_ He stopped himself, not wanting to finish the thought, but he already knew what it meant. It could only really explain why Sasuke got close to him as he had all of a sudden. The fox boy knew it was too good to be true. Never would he have proper friends. But then he remembered Sasuke's words.

"_Truth is, you've the only one I've ever felt close to outside my family. People try to befriend me, but I never feel connected to them like I do with you. We've only went out once, but already I feel like we've been friends for years and years."_

There couldn't have been a way that he was lying. It was far too personal and intense to be a lie. All of this just confused Naruto more. Never could his life just be one peaceful bliss, could it? Kyuubi seemed to pick up on Naruto's inner turmoil and immediately went to calm him. Placing an arm around the blonde's shoulder, Kyuubi ground his fist into Naruto's hair, chuckling to himself.

"Don't panic, little man. It was Itachi that told me the information," Kyuubi smiled, letting Naruto pull away from the embrace, "He's my mole. He's on our side."

A wave of relief washed over Naruto. There was a high chance that Sasuke would be with his brother on this one. While the two seemed to be two very different people, they had been close before their parents' death. He could relate to how they both felt.

While Naruko busied herself in the kitchen, Kyuubi had sat Naruto down to fully explain what was going on. He would not let what had happened before happen again. They would defend themselves this time.

"So who's this Akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

"A band of high class assassins. An organisation. Itachi joined them, as a part of a dangerous mission in his work, to keep an eye on them. I work with...people, to try and stop them. We had thought we had kept them at bay, however, someone who we believed to be dead, is back. And he's brought this organisation to a higher power. He is the reason our parents are dead. And he will be the reason you'll be dead to if we don't do something. Itachi is working on a plan. So don't worry. But whatever you do, you can't tell Naruko and you can't tell Sasuke. If they were to know...it could jeopardise everything..." Kyuubi explained, clenching his teeth.

The blonde stared back, shocked at what he had heard. Finally, the people responsible for the deaths of his parents. He looked down at the table and fiddled with his fingers in his lap. Questions rolled around in his head and finding the first one to ask was the problem. But one stuck out further than the others. Why? Why were they being targetted?

_**A/N: Oh my God I am so sorry- I've literally forgotten half the plotline, so I made a new one up and I noticed how I was writing Sasuke and I'm really displeased with it. Anyway, I finished off this chapter and the next one will be out next week. I'll try to weekly again. So sorry. Please forgive me- **_


End file.
